


Apocanotic Ride

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Mild angst and smut, Night after the Apocanot, No beta we saunter vaguely grammarish, Shameless Smut, Smut, not sure how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: The night between the apocalypse and the body swap, now with gratuitous smut.This is the same story as my Apocanotic Bus Ride, but with the added smut at the end. If you'd like a *smut free* version, be sure to check the Apocanotic Bus Ride one out instead.





	Apocanotic Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N0nb1narydemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nb1narydemon/gifts), [SeedsOfWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apocanotic Bus Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379391) by [DemonicGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek). 

> This is what happens when a group of friends tells me it's a good idea to type smut while drunk. I can't type it without something to go off of, so I went with one of my already written fics and it kind of ran away from me from there. Gifted to the two trouble makers who kept telling me to do the thing.

Crowley led the way onto the bus and swung into his seat. Aziraphale followed closely behind. Even after everything, Crowley half expected Aziraphale to pick the seat in front of him, but no. Things had changed. Aziraphale sat next to him and… Crowley reminded himself to keep breathing as Aziraphale took his hand.

While they’d brushed hands many a time or even done more in era appropriate greetings, this was different. This was not a greeting. And Aziraphale was not letting go.

Crowley gave a quick wave and snap to have the bus drive them to his place rather than wherever it had originally been headed and then tried very hard not to stare at the hand. On his leg. Holding his hand.

They sat like that, neither quite moving for the first half of the journey. Both rolling Agnes’s prophecy through their heads. Both considering their next move, knowing that neither side was going to be happy with them.

Crowley finally decided that if they weren’t going to be happy he may as well earn it. And also, he was tired. He leaned into Aziraphale, using his shoulder as a pillow.

The hand let go. Too fast too fast too fast his head screamed. You pushed too hard and too fast.

Then Aziraphale’s arm wrapped around him. Holding him closer. And suddenly he felt a kiss on his forehead.

At that point, Crowley did forget to breath. Forgot anything else. He opted instead to bask in the moment. If this was what he was going to get before their sides- but no. They’d come up with a solution. There had to be an answer. There was always an answer.

Finally the bus pulled up right outside his apartment. Crowley dreaded the loss of contact, the ending of this moment, but Aziraphale slowly stood and… took his hand again. Crowley let himself be led off the bus, and then felt Aziraphale’s arm go around him again. He realized midway through that Aziraphale was supporting him a bit and that his step had been weaving through his exhaustion, but that was alright really. Maybe he was more tired than he thought after today.

He looked at the stairs leading to the apartment and let out a sigh at the thought of climbing them all right now.

“Dear, I know…. I know you’re tired. May I?”

Crowley didn’t know what Aziraphale had in mind, but he nodded. There was nothing Aziraphale would do that he’d say no to. The next instant he found himself picked up, pulled in. He was in Aziraphale’s arms, quite literally. He turned his head into Aziraphale’s chest and smelled in both the smoke from himself and the day but the unique scent of books and spices that was Aziraphale and for the moment he allowed himself to feel utterly safe where he belonged.

They arrived at the door and Crowley simply snapped to open it, too tired to mess with something as pointless as keys. Aziraphale stepped in, still carrying him, and kicked the door closed.

“Couch?”

“There isn’t one, angel. You can put me down here or…” Crowley hesitated not sure how far he could push the angel. Things had changed certainly but how far had they changed?

“Or?”

“Well, the bedroom is down the hall.”

Aziraphale started down the hall, still holding tightly. He turned into the bedroom and only after reaching the bed did he softly let Crowley go as he lowered him down gently. He started to pull back, but Crowley’s hand shot out to encircle his wrist. “Ssstay? Pleassse?”

“Of course.” And Aziraphale climbed into the bed next to him.

Crowley sighed and wondered if he dared, and then Aziraphale’s arms opened and he took the invitation and curled into the hug, head head nestled on Aziraphale’s chest. He felt a hand gently weaving through his hair and the soft movements of Aziraphale’s breathing under him.

“Crowley, you know they’re going to come for us.”

“I know, but they won’t tonight.”

“No, probably not. They’ll be reeling too much. But Crowley, Hell doesn’t play nice. They’ll destroy you.”

“Not sure Heaven’s too happy with you either, angel. And they can’t force you to fall which… doesn’t leave many options.”

Crowley tightened his grip. His angel. They would not harm a single feather of his angel.

“What if… if we took Agnes’s prophecy to heart…. Crowley they’re going to come but… well what they would do to you won’t harm me.”

“I’m not letting them take you, angel. Not an option.”

“Crowley, they’re going to take both of us. But dousing me in Holy Water won’t do any harm.”

“And if they throw you in a pit instead? Decides some burnsss wouldn’t be a bad idea? No angel. You’re not taking that for me.”

Aziraphale fell silent. For the second time in as many hours, Crowley again felt a kiss brush his forehead.

“Then don’t do it for you. Do it for me. I’m terrified of what heaven may do to you as well, but the ultimate punishment would be hellfire.”

Crowley felt everything in him tense up. No no no. Not more fire. He thought he’d lost the angel to hellfire once today, he couldn’t bear to do it again. That was not worth contemplating, that was not worth considering that was not an opt-

“Crowley, I’m here. It’s alright. We’ll be alright. This plan will work.”

Crowley raised himself up just enough to look at Aziraphale. “Angel, I…”

  
A hand came up to gently caress his cheek. “I’m scared for you too. But I think Agnes would have warned us if this wouldn’t have worked. I think this is the right path.”

Crowley stared into the blue eyes. He realized his glasses were still on when Aziraphale’s hand went from his cheek to gently pulling the glasses off. Pale blue stared into gold, both seemingly stuck in a moment. 

It was Aziraphale that broke the freeze by letting his hand caress the back of Crowley’s head and gently pull it forward. Crowley leaned in and finally, finally Crowley thought, they were kissing. Fireworks would have been less exciting than this simple kiss that had waited for 6000 years.

Both pulled back gasping after a time.

“Angel, I- I can’t lose this now. I can’t lose you. I can’t.. What if”

“I came back to you once Crowley. I’ll fight my way back if I need to. Or you’ll come for me. Or I’ll come for you. They won’t separate us now. Our side. If we do a face swap, if we do it Agnes’s way it may work without any fighting. We may be rid of them for decades at the very least.”

Crowley stared into the angel’s eyes. This was the most important of any arrangement they’d ever made.... if it failed. But he couldn’t allow himself to think of what would happen in that instance. “Fine. We’ll do it.”

Aziraphale smiled. “It will work Crowley.” Aziraphale lifted his head just enough to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “I should have said this eons ago. I’m sorry I haven’t. But I love you.”

“I’ve loved you for six millenia, angel.”

The answering smile on Aziraphale’s face to Crowley’s words was enough to let him tamp down the panic in the back of his brain about what would happen tomorrow and beyond. Tonight. He had tonight at the very least, and he planned to make good use of it.

He leaned down to kiss Aziraphale again.

He felt Aziraphale’s hands behind him, supporting him. Holding him close. Then he gently parted his lips and felt Aziraphale’s tongue in his mouth. He fought hard to keep himself from discorporating. Too much, too fast. What came out instead was a moan. One of longing and missed nights and could this truly be happening now. He felt rather than saw Aziraphale’s lips smile.

Suddenly, so suddenly Crowley wondered if he really had moved too fast Aziraphale pulled back. Crowley wouldn’t, couldn’t take that separation right now and leaned forward instead gently kissing and nipping at Aziraphale’s neck and now it was Aziraphale’s turn to groan until Crowley found Aziraphale gently pulling off his jacket. He heard a small, amused sigh as Aziraphale pulled off his scarf and threw it to the side.

Crowley realized this all seemed very, very one sided. And perhaps he wasn’t as tired as he thought he was. He pushed up to his knees on the bed, taller than Aziraphale again. Aziraphale took the chance to start paying attention to Crowley’s neck and Crowley briefly noted that that the angel’s attentions would most definitely leave a mark as he pushed the jacket off Aziraphale. He could pull the waist coat over Aziraphale’s head but then they’d have to break contact. He settled for unbuttoning it while Aziraphale continued his gentle kisses and bites on his neck and down to his chest, where he was quickly unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt.

When Aziraphale got low enough to begin to kissing Crowley’s chest Crowley froze and then a moan he didn’t know he could make escaped his lips. He gave up on the waist coat and pulled Aziraphale’s bowtie loose with one quick flourish he’d been imagining for over a hundred years. He heard Aziraphale laugh lightly and then Crowley felt a push on his chest and fell backwards onto the bed.

Crowley huffed and miracled off the waist coat, careful to fold it carefully on the chair. Aziraphale had more laughter in his voice. “Just the waist coat?” And Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, leaning down to kiss him, but Crowley could distinctly feel a growing hardness in Aziraphale’s pants, pressing against him.

Crowley gasped and felt his hips jerk up despite himself. Aziraphale smirked.

“Yes, dear? Something you wanted?” Aziraphale began to work on the few buttons on Crowley’s shirt he hadn’t managed before. Crowley hissed and Aziraphale found his shirt sitting with his waist coat.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a disapproving look. “Stop rushing things.” Then he started pulling on Crowley’s belt buckle.

“Angel…”

“Yes? Do you want me to stop? I will if that’s what-”

“Aziraphale. Don’t stop. But you’re going to discorporate me if you keep this up.”

“After all these years, this is going to be what does it?”

Aziraphale smiled a smile that would be more at home on Crowley’s face as he pulled Crowley’s belt off and let it fall to the floor. Crowley’s eyes widened as he stared into the eyes of the angel. His angel he realized. His now, perhaps forever if they could figure this out. Crowley raised one hand tentatively to Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale paused and the two simply stared at each other for a moment. Crowley’s other hand wandered into playing with Aziraphale’s curls. They were softer than he’d even imagined.

Aziraphale broke the trance. “I love you.”

“I know. But… Angel, Aziraphale… what if...” Crowley’s eyes closed. But he couldn’t block out Aziraphale’s voice.

“No. Not tonight. Tonight you are simply my love and we are here and it is something that neither side can take from us. Please, Crowley. If nothing else we’ve waited so long. Don’t let them take tonight too.”

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. He pulled Aziraphale down until their lips met again and mouths parted and there was a desperation to Crowley’s kiss. A want to ensure everything would be fine, that this wouldn’t be the only night like this. It was tempered by Aziraphale’s calmness. Crowley slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Aziraphale, why now? Is it just… just that there may not be a tomorrow or…”

“My dear” Aziraphale shook his head almost to clear it. “My love.” And Crowley felt his heart both break and sing with that simple word. “It will be fine. I will come back to you. And you will to me or I will burn Heaven to find you. There will be a tomorrow. And I will be here.” Aziraphale placed his hands gently on either side of Crowley’s face. “Right here. For all the tomorrows. You know the only reason I held back before now was I was afraid for you. For what they could do to you. Tomorrow I’ll make sure they never touch you again, and then I’ll come back here and-”

Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley’s lips again finding his. By Crowley’s hands running through his hair and then up and down his chest. Then he felt Crowley gently stroking him on the outside of his trousers and gasped through the kiss. “Crowley…”

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands return to the top of his pants, hastily trying to unbutton and pull them down while not breaking the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth and felt the angel pause momentarily distracted. Then there was a sudden tug and may have been a bit of a tear, but the pants were definitely gone.

Aziraphale broke the kiss then, but it was only to continue peppering kisses down Crowley’s body until he reached his waist. There he paused momentarily, glancing at Crowley’s face, asking permission. When he saw nothing but a combination of love and lust, he continued downwards until he was gently kissing and then licking, finally taking Crowley’s cock into his mouth.

Crowley tried not to let his hips jerk again. He failed. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how exactly Crowley made the word angel sound like a hiss, but at this point in time it was a hiss or maybe a moan or perhaps something more. Aziraphale continued until finally he felt a gentle tug on his hair with another hiss. He realized then Crowley was pulling him back, trying to make this all last longer.

He slowly kissed his way back up Crowley’s chest, feeling the labored breathing and racing heart. He smiled. Neither was necessary of course, but he appreciated the effect he was having. As their eyes met he noticed how blown Crowley’s were. There was hardly a trace of white left, he couldn’t maintain appearances so well right now. The thought made Aziraphale smile again.

He kissed Crowley gently, allowing him to catch his breath.

“Angel, Aziraphale, Angel” the words were near whispers with Crowley gently kissing him back between each word. So much left unsaid. “I need you, angel. In me. Please.” The kisses grew more urgent.

Aziraphale did a quick snap and a brief thought passed through to wonder if anyone was still watching and what they would think of him miracling lube. But he had other, more important things on his mind. The demon writhing underneath him required all his attention.

Crowley broke the kisses to stare at Aziraphale’s eyes. “Please” was all he said and he felt Aziraphale pull him close and slide a finger into him and even with just that Crowley felt his entire body seem to implode. As one became two and two became three he felt himself melting. Not sure what to do his world simply became kissing Aziraphale and rocking back onto him. “Aziraphale please”

Aziraphale gave him the gentlest of kisses, on his forehead of all things. Love. Love. Love. Love he didn’t deserve but was getting in full and finally he felt the angel pull back just far enough to bring their hips together. For a single heart beat Aziraphale was pushing against him and then he felt Aziraphale inside him and thought he may truly be seeing stars he hadn’t seen in six millenia. The only thing that could penetrate his own feelings was the moan that escaped Aziraphale’s lips as he started to thrust into him. Crowley didn’t even notice that he too was moaning.

Then Aziraphale reached down to stroke him as he thrust into him. Crowley had been writhing before, now he was twisting in only a way a snake could and could feel he was so, so close.

Then he heard Aziraphale’s voice. Gentle as ever. “Come for me, love.”

Crowley had never been able to not give that voice exactly what it wanted.

He felt like he was exploding, and perhaps in a way he was. Instead of writhing his entire body froze as it was wracked with shudders and the only thing he was aware of was Aziraphale calling his own name and the feeling of the angel filling him as he came in turn.

Aziraphale gently pulled out and seemed to see Crowley’s face crumble and quickly fell to his side and pulled him into his arms. “I’m here. I’m here. I’m here” Aziraphale whispered as he felt limbs wrapping around him. A leg over his hip, pulling him close. One hand in his hair, running through it, the other around his shoulder. One leg was between his. He felt as much as heard Crowley whisper into his ear.

“I love you. I need you. Don’t go.”

“I won’t go. I’m here. It’s going to be fine. I’ll be here.”

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s breathing slowly start to even out and slowly the limbs loosened. He realized Crowley had fallen asleep in his arms. Aziraphale kissed his forehead again. Morning would be soon enough to wake him and to put their plan into motion. Tonight was for simply enjoying this moment.


End file.
